The Forgotten Savage Engines
by ThomasFanfictionista
Summary: What were Thomas and his friends BEFORE they were nice and kid-friendly? All that information and more in this story. (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1, The Old Island

Prologue

Many people believe that the Island of Sodor Engines were just created with faces and sent to work just like that and obeyed every human command. Well, I am here to tell you the truth about how the engines used to be, before they got all nice and kid-friendly.

CHAPTER 1, The Old Island

To begin our story, you see the Island of Sodor used to be inhabited by engineers who had built a company on the island which built engines that would grow life and emotions (that is a story for another day) and they would roam around the very unpopulated island...when they were allowed to. You see the engineers on the island...were Ruthless, selfish, destructive people who only cared about themselves and what THEY wanted. They would import illegal drugs to other places by the engines they built and would send the money back by the same train. The engines would also be abused by their owners, being whipped and beaten and left with many horrible scars and blood marks. All the engines from Sodor hated the engineers, but there was nothing they could do that wouldn't put them or any other engines in great danger, and most engines, were usually put to death because of treason and attempted murder.

But one day, all the engines had had enough of their beatings and one engine in particular, called Timothy, who was a silver E2 class tank engine with the number zero, even attempted suicide along with all his passengers and a few engineers, and he succeeded in killing himself, and all who were aboard him. After that accident, higher watch was placed onto the engines.

A few months after the accident, another E2 tank engine was made only he was blue and numbered 1 with a few more adjustments. The tank engine quickly experienced the pain and suffering of all the engines so he banded them together in a meeting to revolt against the engineers and all the engines agreed.

The next morning, when a few engineers were drunk and walking out onto the tracks, an engine named James raced out of nowhere and rammed 3 of them, killing them, but one had barely escaped, who had jumped onto a different track and stood up to scold the engine with a whip in his hand, but he was run over by another engine named Duck, who squished the man under his wheels, resulting in a pool of blood over James and himself. "We sure make a pretty good team, don't we James?" Duck asked his ally, but noticed that James was looking at the blood on his face, as he did the most unexpected thing and licked it. Duck grew nauseous as James licked the blood and kept going into it, soon James looked down at the engineers under his wheels and he chuckled quietly to himself as he ate a few of the body parts underneath him. Duck decided it was time for him to go, and left before he would actually regorge.

The first part of the plan came out successfully, and all the engines honored the blue tank engine for this, and they quickly named him Thomas, which meant "Leader" to them. The next part was to destroy the rest of the engineers brutally. The engines crashed into their engineers houses at night, killing everyone inside, and Flynn and Belle flooded the other homes with their water cannons as they both stood at any exits that any human could escape from as they chucked when they saw their engineers inside their houses give their final breath, until water completely filled their lungs.

The news had spread around about how tasty humans were because of James's experience, and soon many engines were devouring any humans they could find and soon many engineers were fleeing the island trying to get far away from the engine savages but as soon as they would get on a boat, there would have already been an engine like Salty or Diesel 10 aboard to make sure no one survived. And IF there were no engines aboard, Captain would simply sink the ship by bashing into it and flipping it over.

After every engineer was as sure as dead, all the engines celebrated by racing around the island, healing their wounds, and blowing their whistles in victory. And the Island has stayed like that ever since.

Until 10 years later.

CHAPTER 2, Curiosity

The young girl, who's name was Jocelyn, was complaining to her father once again. "But Dad, you said that once I was 14 years old, you would let me venture the world until my 15th birthday!!" Her father stared down at her in an uneasy way, "Yes... but can you wait until you're at least 20? I don't think you can


	2. CHAPTER 2, Curiosity

Chapter 2, Curiosity

The young girl, who's name was Jocelyn, was complaining to her father once again. "But Dad, you said that once I was 14 years old, you would let me venture the world until my 15th birthday!" Her father stared down at her in an uneasy way, "Yes...but can't you wait until you're at least 20? I am not sure that you could defend yourself if something were ever to happen to you." He was talking to the teenager who had studied Kung Fu for a very long time. "Dad, I'm going to be fine, please just let me explore the world and go to uninhabited places were I won't get attacked by people." Her Dad was thinking about animals, but she read his thought and showed a giant dagger she had in her jacket pocket. After some thinking, Her dad finally said yes, and Jocelyn races out of the house like a rocket, (before thanking, hugging, and kissing her father.)

Once Jocelyn ran out the house, she opened a map of a deserted island, where only experimental creatures existed and ruled, "Okay Island of Sodor, let's go find you."

Jocelyn caught a ship at the American Docks and started making her way towards Europe, but she had to get on a small rowboat to make it to her destination, because the ship members heard stories of the Island of Sodor, and of savage animals that roamed there. Jocelyn knew all this and was not surprised, because her goal was to tame those animals, but to also explore the island.

So she was dropped off in the middle of the ocean while the ship went around the island. Jocelyn rowed with all her strength and was soon making it towards the island, unaware that a creature with red eyes was looking straight at her.

She hopped off the rowboat when it got to a small beach and made her way towards the heart of the Island...Big mistake.


	3. CHAPTER 3 Meeting and Slave Work

Once Jocelyn was making her way towards the heart of the Island, she had to go over a few rails, which confused her since no one has inhabited the Island for 12 years. She went over one rail, which was very clean and shiny, and it led towards the heart of the Island, so she decided to follow it up, she also noticed that there were no other rails as clean as the one she was walking on, which confused her even more but she didn't think of it much as she kept walking.

After 20 minutes Jocelyn finally saw a bend on the rails that led towards the center of the island. She was pleased with herself and started to make her way around the bend...BIG MISTAKE. Jocelyn found an immense pile of bones, coal, and dead animals like birds, squirrels, raccoons, deer, sheep and even some cows all stacked, but when she looked at the top, she got the fright of her life.

At the top of the massacre, a huge blue tank engine was staring straight at her, blood on most of his body, dagger teeth bared, eyes red (around the edges) and he was looking ANGRY. Smoke started coming out of his nostrils as his mouth bubbled with saliva, he let out a huge roar and started charging after Jocelyn.

Jocelyn started to panic and ran down the tracks as the raging blue tank engine dashed after her. Jocelyn kept jumping off the tracks but the tank engine only lunged forward making her jump back onto the tracks as to not get bit by him. She kept racing until she was cornered up against a shed, and with metal parts all around her and an enraged blue tank engine in front of her, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

But just as the tank engine was about to rip her to shreds, a huge orange, black and blue Diesel engine came out of nowhere and crashed into Thomas's side. Jocelyn expected the tank engine to be even more angry, but instead he started chuckling softly and said, "Won't you ever give up Den? I told you 16 times already, this is MY territory and MY Island and I will NEVER give up my power of being leader, especially to a FILTHY, WORTHLESS, and STUPID diesel like yourself. You know what? I don't even know WHY I keep you alive on my island if you're always trying to take it away from me, but that'll change, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW." And with that the tank engine pounced onto the said diesel and started growing spikes on his wheels like claws to ruthlessly claw the diesel's face. Jocelyn was horrified by this and thought of running away but she had never seen 2 engines fight before, so she decided to stay and watch their tactics and learn more about the amazing creatures.

"I told you Thomas...let me, uh... rule the island,... and I'll uh,... leave you alone...I think." Den slowly said as he was pinned to the ground by Thomas. Thomas laughed as he pinned the diesel deeper into the ground, "You're funny, too bad I'll have to eat you." said Thomas as he unsheathed his dagger teeth and got ready to bite into the diesel's metal neck. But then again out out nowhere a little diesel started biting at Thomas's back, making him roar loudly. Thomas jerked around to see Dart, who's mouth was covered in tiny droplets of blood. Thomas suddenly started to evilly smile as he charged for Dart, and since the larger engine was bigger and faster, he caught up to Dart and pinned his spiky wheel into the diesel's cab. Dart yelped in terror and pain at this, but that only made the tank engine go deeper into his cab.

"Ohh, Den. Why did you have to bring this upon yourself?" smirked Thomas as his wheel went deeper and deeper into the little diesel's cab, making Dart yet again scream in agony, as Den could only stare with wide eyes, horrified at the scene. Thomas saw the larger diesel's terror and decided to make him take the last straw, as he shoved his teeth into the little diesel's neck and started to bite down as hard as he possibly could. "NO!!!!!" screamed Den as Dart's eyes started closing slowly, Dart had no time to scream because Thomas had bitten him too suddenly, taking the air out of him, and once Dart was as sure as dead Thomas threw him in front of Den and whistled loudly. Then out of nowhere, the whole steam team arrived and stood beside Thomas, ready for their orders, until they saw the dead Diesel in front of a cornered and angry Den.

"Den killed Dart!! He was angry at him for not following my orders and now look what he has done! Sadly, I can never forgive him for doing this...kill him." and with that order, all the steam team lunged forward and started tearing Den apart, biting his face, removing his wheels, and soon all that was left were 2 dead, bloody diesels. Thomas chuckled darkly as he looked down at the diesels. "Good work," he said, then looked up "For your reward you may feast on these bodies and then get the slaves to wash my rails, and...get Lady for me." All the engines nodded and dragged the bodies away with their sharp teeth and about 3 hours later, a few diesels were shoved onto Thomas's rails by the steam team, with soap on their wheels as they scrubbed Thomas's rails back and forth and soon they all had to make way as a little purple-red steam engine made her way through to Thomas's main base and home.

Jocelyn thought this was the right time to come out of her hiding place in the bushes after the fight and murder.


	4. CHAPTER 4, The Relationship and Attack

Jocelyn sneaked into Thomas's main base (a far distance) where the pile of "food" was and watched as the little female steam engine went round the bend and came face-to-face with the pile of "food" and surprise-surprise! There was Thomas, once again sitting at the top of the pile, staring down at the steam engine in a loving manner.

"Huh, you always do take your time. That's one of the things I really like about you."

The little steam engine below blushed and moved back so Thomas could get down from the pile. "You called me here?" She questioned. "What? I'm not allowed to spend time with my _Lady_?" smirked Thomas, Lady laughed at his horrible humor and he quickly buffered up to her and nuzzled her soft face, to which she returned the favor. Jocelyn had been watching the whole time and since she was a girl it was just instinct to say; "Awwwwww!" Out loud, unfortunately, this was exactly what she did, and it drew the attention of the 2 steam engines.

Thomas stared wide-eyed, but quickly jumped in front of Lady with teeth bared, ready to pounce at anything that comes out of the bushes. Jocelyn backed up against the bushes, having the soft leaves brush against her face and arms, which was the only form of comfort as she was about to race off when she heard the tank engine getting closer and growling too. But when Jocelyn saw a mouse pass by she grabbed it and threw it out the bushes and Thomas quickly latched it up and Jocelyn could hear the crunch of bones. Thomas pleasantly walked back to his Lady carrying the mouse in his jaws and placed it front of her.

Lady chuckled and picked up the mouse with her jaws and swallowed it whole, leaving spots of blood on her face. Thomas smiled, "You missed a spot" he said, then inched forward and licked the blood off her cheek slowly, making her giggle and blush. Jocelyn resisted this time. After a few hours of just eating together and talking (which Jocelyn did not find interesting at all) Lady left Thomas and went on her way, then Thomas settled at the top of his food pile and fell asleep, Jocelyn fell asleep behind her bush after writing about engines a lot.

The next morning Jocelyn woke up to the sound of growling and loud stomping, she looked out from behind the bush to see Thomas growling down at 3 diesels who were also growling at him. One of them was pure black, and there were two twins with green and yellow stripes. "Thomas," growled the black one, "All the diesels and I have noticed that you are treating all diesels terribly. We do hard work and the steamies just boss us around and give us orders. They have more freedom than us and we are never even allowed to stop working! We made you leader for a reason, and you promised to treat everyone equally!" Thomas couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, he jumped down from the pile to get into the Diesel's face. "If you and I recall correctly, I said all **steamies** would have as much freedom as they desire, I never mentioned diesels." Thomas answered, leaving the diesels with eyes wide and mouths hanging, then the black diesel regained his posture and said, "Well have it your way then," then he and the other 2 diesels crouched down into what looked like a hunting position, "If you can't prove that you are worthy enough to be leader, then me, Arry and Bert will be the new leaders and make sure ALL diesels get the respect we deserve!!" And with that the 3 diesels jumped forward towards Thomas with teeth bared.

Thomas quickly dodged the 3 diesels and scratched their behinds when he got behind them, they all yelped in irritation and turned around to face Thomas again. Arry jumped forward and pinned Thomas down, but Thomas threw him off into the bushes, where the Diesel crushed Jocelyn's barrier and made her completely exposed. Jocelyn knew what these bloodthirsty engines could do, so she left all her supplies behind and made a run for it back to her rowboat. Surprisingly, no one chased after her, the diesels were only interested in Thomas.

Jocelyn raced to the rowboat and started to sail away, but she could hear Thomas's roaring and stressing at the diesels. Jocelyn tried to cover her ears, but the roaring was too loud. She wanted to get away, but the tank engine sounded like it was begging for help.

At last she couldn't handle herself any longer and she exhaled and turned the boat around.

Thomas was in big-time trouble, the diesels were trying to break his whistle off but couldn't due to it being extremely strong metal, so instead they covered it so he couldn't call for help. Jocelyn raced back to see the diesels ready to hit Thomas with a final blow, ready to end him, until Jocelyn did the first thing that popped into her teenage mind; " **Oi You!!!** " She shouted as all the attention turned towards her.

"Is-is that what I think it is Diesel?" asked Bert. Diesel smiled his biggest smile, "Why it's a human!!" Growled Diesel hungrily as Arry and Bert joined his side in approaching Jocelyn slowly. _Well hooray for me,_ thought Jocelyn sarcastically and immediately burst into a run. The 3 diesels chased her and Thomas was left with many scars and blood over his body, breathing heavily.

" _SHIZ SHIZ SHIZ SHIZ SHIIIIIIIZZZ!!!!"_ Repeated Jocelyn in her head as she sprinted down the line, with the 3 diesels on her tail, she was surprisingly faster than them and made it to Tidmouth Sheds where all the Steam Team was doing nothing and not paying attention, as she jumped under the turntable. The diesels stopped at the sight of the steam team, panting and yelled, "There's a human under your turntable but she belongs to us." The Steam Team just stared, confused and not really caring. "Huh, even if you do find a human ANYWHERE she belongs to Thomas, or just me, more specifically me." Bellowed Gordon. "Yeah right Gordon," chuckled Henry, "She belongs to ME." And pretty soon everyone got into a hot debate over who would have the human, even though the Steam Team didn't actually believe there was any human under their turntable.

Soon Diesel exclaimed that he would flip over the turntable and if there WAS a human underneath, the Steam Team would have to give the Diesels the rest of their food for a week. The Steam Team agreed, confident. So Diesel started slowly lifting the turntable with his wheel and everyone was just inching a little closer to it, then he flipped it away and they saw a human figure underneath and everyone immediately jumped for it, tearing it apart.

The broken turntable that Diesel had threw was near where Thomas's main base was, and Jocelyn quickly crouched out of it. "Whoo," She breathed, "Everyone believes dolls are just shrinked humans."

Back at the sheds, the engines realized they had torn apart a DOLL and the Steam Team started cornering the 3 diesels in anger.


	5. CHAPTER 5,Earning a Killer Engines Trust

Jocelyn was recovering from her long throw when she heard Thomas grunting in pain as he was trying to get up, he didn't succeed at all, since his bruises were too deep and his legs were shaking, not in fear, but of the pain they just went through. Jocelyn could not stand seeing the engine suffer, so she went back to her bush and picked up the supplies she left behind. She took out a first aid kit and took out some bandages, soothing cream and ice and heat packs.

Thomas stared at Jocelyn with fear as she approached but then exposed his teeth and growled once he saw the medical supplies. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She whispered as she placed some bandages and applied pressure to his bleeding wheels. "Now please don't be scared, I'm just going to put a little cream on your side tanks..." ROOOOOAAAAR!!!!! screamed Thomas as his side tanks started to sting from the result of the cream. Jocelyn applied pressure, heat and ice packs and bandages to Thomas's entire bruised body, and once he was all bangaged up all he needed to do was just rest.

"Hmm," thought Jocelyn, "You engines are extremely mysterious, Is this even real skin or what is it?" She started to reach out for Thomas's gray face, and this was a complete threat for him, he jerked his head around and bit into Jocelyn's arm. She yelled in fear and pain and backed away from the tank engine. She examined her wound and prayed for the tank engine to have no rabies, unfortunately he did, so she placed herself a vaccine to remove the rabies, thankfully it worked.

After treating herself the tank engine just grunted as if saying, "Yeah that's what you get." She figured, "Yeah, but that hurt like the dickens!" She thought.

After a few days, Jocelyn would try to pet the engine *on the boiler!* and kept trying to heal his wounds. He used to growl and roar loudly, but he was starting to get used to her and would sometimes just exhale (sigh) and let off steam when she petted him. Thomas eventually let her heal his wounds (after he found out that she would dodge every one of his attempted bites on her) and his usual reaction was just staring at the ground.

Another few days later, Jocelyn was sleeping on a bed of leaves she made for herself, but she then woke up to the sound of two engines speaking to each other at 5:00am. She rustled the leaves getting up, and she saw Lady talking to Thomas. Since it was early, her ears hadn't adjusted yet, and when they finally did, all she could hear was Thomas say, "I want to see them again. Please Lady, seeing them will make me feel much better and happier." It was obvious that Lady was hesitant, because she said, "in that condition? You'll never make it up there without collapsing at least 15 times!" But she looked at the bandages that Thomas had and seemed puzzled. "I've never seen this kind of wizardry before, I can sense your wounds have been mostly healed by these... _things_. Even I have never seen something that heals so...fast!" Thomas stared at her with puppy eyes while she thought, finally she sighed. "Very well then, but don't yelp if I drop you by any chance," and she started concentrating, and soon Thomas was surrounded by gold dust that lifted him up and Lady started to leave carrying Thomas beside her.

Jocelyn was amazed by the sight and decided to follow them, but as always she kept her distance and followed from yards away.

The 2 engines and human passed many foggy and misty places on Sodor, until Lady started speeding up at some buffers. _You're gonna hurt yourself!_ Thought Jocelyn as she kept going faster, and then, in an amazing rainbow spiral she and Thomas went through the buffers. Jocelyn jumped back, but she knew if that she wanted to know where these two were going, she would have to follow them through the magic buffers. So she braced herself, and then jumped into the magic buffers.

She landed on another pair of railroad, and was astounded at the sight of a beautiful green grassland, where the sun smiled upon the reaching grass. She quickly snapped out of it when she saw Lady and Thomas about to go through ANOTHER set of buffers and soon they disappeared. Jocelyn chased after them and when she went through the buffers she found herself on a high mountain, where Thomas and Lady had traveled down another set of track into a tunnel in the mountain.

When Jocelyn finally caught up to them, she saw a young girl, an old man, and a person who looked like a train conductor approaching Thomas and Lady. Jocelyn started to panic, _Don't they know what these killer engines can do?! They'll get bitten just like me-or worse!!_ Jocelyn stared at the conductor, who was reaching out to pet Thomas and her heart started beating really quickly, the conductor finally placed his hand on the engine's smokebox and Jocelyn closed her eyes...she heard no growling, no biting, and no one screaming. She opened her eyes to see Thomas moving back, then forth, then a little up and little down, Jocelyn saw the conductor scratching Thomas's neck (smokebox) and he was LOVING it!

The girl and old man also got a chance the pet and scratch Thomas and Lady, and the conductor finally said, "It's great to see you back Thomas, we haven't seen you a lot lately, it seems you were attacked by diesels because those bruises give it all away." Thomas chuffed as if saying yes, but then Lady reminded him the real reason of why he wanted to come, to see the other _"them."_ Now Jocelyn was more confused than ever, but the old man, little girl and the conductor nodded and opened a door to a shed on the other side of the tunnel, and Lady pushed Thomas inside ( _carefully_ ).

The 3 people went out to go fetch food for the 2 engines, and Jocelyn found her opportunity to sneak into the shed. She opened the door slowly, looked up and saw it was a small shed, but when she looked forward, she was SPEECHLESS.

There was Thomas and Lady sitting on the ground opposite of each other, and there were 4 tiny little baby steam engines attempting to crawl over Thomas. One of them was a sky cobalt blue with a golden number 1, but it was a female, then there was a rose-gold female with no number, after that there was a turquoise male, and a dark purple female. Jocelyn's instincts soon kicked in again; "Aaawwwww!!!" Thomas And Lady looked up and saw Jocelyn, Thomas looked back down at his children and got up into a hunting position, growling at Jocelyn, this time, he would NOT hesitate to attack, and Jocelyn knew this.

"WAIT!" Yelled Lady, as Thomas turned around quickly, removing his attention from Jocelyn, who was pale white from fear. "Is this...the human who healed you?" She asked, Thomas stared nervously, "uhh...well..." he stammered, "Thomas the Tank Engine," she hissed, "IS THIS THE HUMAN WHO HEALED YOU?" "Yes." Lady looked back at Jocelyn, then she looked at Thomas's bandages, who were being bitten off by the little turquoise male, and soon his sisters followed his lead. Lady nudged them away from Thomas and started examining the bandages, then she bit one off carefully with her dagger teeth, and saw that underneath, Thomas was completely healed. She gasped, while the babies sniffed their father's healed wound, and Lady looked back at Jocelyn and smiled. "Anyone who helps out one of the steamies is always welcome where we go, and for helping Thomas out, you may enter."

At first Jocelyn AND Thomas were hesitant, but when Lady chuffed at Thomas for him to move aside, he did so, rolling his eyes. Jocelyn moved up to Lady, and then looked down at the babies, she said a quiet "aaww" but then Lady told her, "You can pick one up," Thomas moved behind Jocelyn and growled, but Lady growled back at him which was a sign to back off, he did so, but only a few inches. When Jocelyn felt safe enough, she reached down and picked up the rose-gold steamie, and the baby stared at her in wonder. Jocelyn started scratching her smokebox and boiler, and the baby started purring loudly, the other babies were interested in what Jocelyn was doing, and soon all of them were trying to climb Jocelyn to get petted and scratched.

Lady started laughing at the sight, while Thomas was not enjoying it, he tried dragging his babies away from Jocelyn with his teeth, but they would only run back to her. After what seemed like 30 minutes, Thomas was starting to get used to Jocelyn holding his babies and even started to trust her with them, Jocelyn then put them all down and looked over at Thomas, she slowly approached, and then stretched out her hand towards Thomas face. She was attempting to pet him again, and the shed remained dead quiet. Thomas stood up and looked at Jocelyn's hand as it came closer to him, he then growled softly, but Jocelyn's hand kept getting closer, she was squinting her eyes tightly. Then Thomas sniffed her hand, and then she finally placed her hand on Thomas's nose. He stared at her, then her hand, no one moved, then after what felt like ages, Thomas closed his eyes and started purring.


	6. CHAPTER 6 Time to Go Back

Thomas purred louder and longer when Jocelyn started scratching his funnel and side tanks, the whole process kept going on until the 3 humans Jocelyn had seen before entered, with a box of 4 live chickens, and 2 huge mountain goats, 1 dead and the other alive. The 3 people stared at Jocelyn puzzled, "Uh, hello, who might you be?" Asked the old man. "I'm Jocelyn," she replied, "I've been wanting to travel to unknown and non-populated areas to see what new creatures I could find out about, and I decided to go here, since this island has many stories and myths." The old man nodded in agreement, "Well Jocelyn, My name is Burnett Stone, the younger girl is my granddaughter Lily, and this is Mr. Conductor." Mr. Conductor tipped his hat and Lily waved, Jocelyn waved back too.

"This is all nice" said Thomas grumpily, "but can we please have our food?!" He chuffed. "Oh! Sorry!" Yelped Burnett, Lily, and the Conductor, they threw the 4 chickens at the babies, which they bit their heads off in a bloody mess, gave the huge dead mountain goat to Lady, to which she started biting it's legs off, and gave the live mountain goat to Thomas which he grabbed and sunk his teeth into, causing the goat to scream, until Thomas started lapping it's blood up like a bat.

"Oof" was all Jocelyn could say, as she stared at the way all the engines ate. After a few hours, Thomas finished eating, got up and said, "I'm afraid I have to go." The babies immediately started nuzzling him and his wheels as if protesting. He nudged them back to their mother after giving each one a lick on their heads. Everyone waved bye to him as he approached the magic buffers, until he stopped, looked at Jocelyn and said, "You comin'?"

In his cab, Jocelyn was amazed at how fast Thomas was, and could now marvel at the amazing sights the magic railroad had.

When they arrived on Sodor, Thomas quickly raced to Tidmouth Sheds, and when the Steam team saw him, they chuffed 5 times in respect, Thomas chuffed back once and started to speak, "I have a new member of our team," he looked back into his cab and whispered, "ok Jocelyn you can come out now," she stepped out and all the Steam Team saw her and stared growling, bearing their teeth and drooling. "Hey, HEY!" Shouted Thomas, as they averted their attention to him, "Show some respect! This girl saved my life from Diesel, Arry and Bert, and-wait what is that?" Thomas was looking at a huge pile of rectangular shaped bones and tiny pieces of bloodied metal. "Oh," started Percy "Diesel, Arry and Bert lost a bet to us and really pissed us off, soooo...we ate them."

Thomas looked back at Percy and the Steam Team, "Good work, _'never liked those diesels anyway,_ " he muttered, "AAANYHOO, Jocelyn has saved my life, healed me, and cared for me, even though I never wanted it." He looked back at Jocelyn, and put on a soft face, "but she still took the risk of doing it anyway." Jocelyn smiled back at him. "But sir," interrupted Gordon, "She could be a spy from the engineers." He hissed, clenching his teeth, and the Steam Team did the same.

Thomas started down at Jocelyn, now getting worried, but then he looked back at the Steam Team and stomped his wheel once on the ground, "She's NOT one of them! And to prove it she shall be imprinted by _the claw_." The rest of the Steam Team started to smile evilly, and looked at Jocelyn. "SUMMON THE 10!" Shouted Thomas, as all the engines started pounding their wheels on the ground chanting; "10, 10, 10, 10..." Jocelyn started to get nervous and turned to Thomas. "Uhh...what is the claw?" Thomas looked down at her in understanding, "I'm sorry" was all he said, then a HUGE rectangular shaped warship engine started to come out of the forest slowly, revealing a giant crunching claw on his cab.

"Jocelyn," started Thomas, and everyone averted their attention to him again, "In order for you to be an official and permanent member of the Steam Team, your wheel-I mean...leg must be imprinted by Diesel 10's claw." Jocelyn looked up at the claw and diesel in horror, but before she could run away, Thomas picked her up gently by the shirt and started moving her towards Diesel 10.

"Pinchy's HUNGRY" grinned Diesel 10 in an evil manner as Jocelyn started getting even closer, and finally her leg was inside Diesel 10's claw opening. "CLAW BITE, CLAW BITE, C'MON BITE!" The Steam Team, except Thomas, chanted. "Wait! Wait! WAIT!" Shouted Jocelyn as it quieted down, "We don't need to do this right? I mean, you guys don't have any diesel claw marks on your bodies," she chuckled nervously, but then all the engines moved forward and showed a giant hole that each one of them had on their wheels, including Thomas. Jocelyn stared in shock but then thought, _Well its better to have a stingin' bite mark on your leg than be eaten alive by one of these engines._ She looked at Diesel 10 and Thomas and said bravely, "Okay, fine, Imprint me."

Diesel started laughing evilly and bit the claw onto Jocelyn's leg, she flinched and yelped in pain, but then he quickly removed it, "Thank you for having me be of service to you Thomas, have to go now-BYE!" Diesel yelled quickly and raced back into the forest, and Thomas put Jocelyn down softly on the ground. "Wow, that's it?" She asked relieved, but when she took a step forward she almost tumbled. "Watch out there!" "Yeah it might be a little woozy to walk for a day" "Be careful!" Most of the Steam Team shouted, and Jocelyn looked up in surprise. "But you were all so mean to me earlier," she commented, and James spoke up and said, "Well any engineer would refuse to take the claw bite, but any person who DOES take it is known as a loyal and welcomed member of our team." And all the Steamies whistled in agreement.

"Allow me to properly introduce you to my team," said Thomas as he approached the steamies. "This is Henry," He said facing a large green tender engine who put on a confident face, Jocelyn waved, "He is the muscle of our team, the strongest member, of you need protection or if anyone is bullying you, He's the engine to call." Henry whistled loudly. "This is James, the tracker," James turned his eyes into slits, readjusted his posture, and deeply sniffed the air, LOUDLY, "He is the engine who helps us when we are trying to persecute or track someone down...like prey, or a traitor." James smirked, then Jocelyn asked, "What happens to the traitors?" Thomas and James looked at each other, then they looked back at Jocelyn, "Ehh...it's best if you don't know," stuttered Thomas, as James slowly revealed his dagger teeth. "Gordon is the competitive one, always trying to be better than everyone, including me sometimes," Gordon smirked as Thomas kept talking, "But I always remember to put him in his place," "Tell her the story Thomas!" interrupted Percy, and the rest of the Steam Team started mumbling in agreement, except for Gordon, who's face was gushing red. "Ok, well I'll tell her." Said Thomas as he faced towards Jocelyn.

"It was just a regular day, I was heading for Tidmouth Sheds when all of a sudden..." *Flashback starts* _Thomas was giving the Steam Team their orders for the day, when Gordon started ranting; "Why do YOU have to be leader and give us orders Thomas?! I should be leader being obviously bigger, stronger, and faster!" Everone turned to Thomas, who was just squinting his eyes at Gordon, "You know why I am leader, I brought you out of the hands of the engineers, I brought you to the highest rank of my working class,_ _I BROUGHT YOU FREEDOM. " Everyone looked back at Gordon, who just scoffed, "I could've done that too...YOU KNOW WHAT? I don't have to listen to you! I'll fight you for your leadership. Here and Now." All the Steam Team "ooh"-ed in surprise and looked over at Thomas, who was getting tensed up. "All right Gordon," he replied angrily, "Here we go."_

 _Thomas and Gordon were circling each other like animals about to fight, "Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!" Shouted most of the Steam Team, and a few of them cheered for Gordon. Thomas started drooling rabies while circling Gordon, while Gordon stared in disgust and just bared his teeth. Then, they stopped. Both facing each other, both staring at each other. And just when one of them was going to give the first blow, Thomas yelled, "Hey look! It's the Flying Scotsman!" Everyone, including Gordon, turned to look behind themselves, "What?! What's my brother doing here?! Especially at this-OOOOOWWW!!!!"_

 _Gordon turned to see Thomas had mounted him and was biting at his boiler, staring him dead in the eyes, Gordon raced back and forth, trying to knock the little tank engine off him, but Thomas wouldn't budge, then Gordon rolled over on the floor and FINALLY got Thomas to get off making Thomas an easy target now that he was flipped over._

 _Gordon ran straight into Thomas and rammed into his side, Gordon then tried to bite Thomas's smokebox, but that only made Thomas even angrier, as he roared at the top of his lungs and hit Gordon's mouth with his funnel, then Thomas grew spiky wheels and started clawing at Gordon's entire body, to which Gordon could not stand._

 _"OKAY OKAY!! You win!" Gordon begged, and started to back away slowly, but Thomas had other plans. He looked at the huge tender engine in victory, grinned evilly, and said, "Oh I'm gonna make sure you don't challenge me ever again." And in a flash, Thomas striked at Gordon's funnel with his spiky wheels, and Gordon screamed in pain, when he saw a chipped piece of funnel on the ground._

Flashback Ends* "Wooah..." marveled Jocelyn, "I never even realized that" she looked up at Gordon, and surely enough she saw a cracked funnel. "But, why didn't you just throw him out of the Steam Team for betraying you?" She asked Thomas, and he replied, "Oh because he was sorry, plus he is the second strongest and I put him to work cleaning the sheds for 2 months." Everyone smiled at Gordon, who was slunking in his shed. "Anyhoo, this is Emily, the Leader of the hunting party," Emily winked at Jocelyn, "She hunts for the Team and takes with her Percy, Henry, and sometimes Toby." Thomas explained but then Emily jumped in, "You wanna know why I can only take those 3?" Jocelyn shrugged, Emily then called out Percy, Henry and Toby, and they headed to the woods behind Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas let Jocelyn join them, and the 5 went in together, and soon Jocelyn completely lost them.

"Oh! You can camouflage! I can't see you at all." Jocelyn exclaimed, but then a tree started to move! Oh wait, it was Toby, then a bush started to move, it was Emily, and then the leaves on the bright green trees above started to shake, and you won't believe this, but Henry and Percy were perched on the trees above.

"How did you get up there?" Jocelyn asked amazed, "Oh we climb." answered Henry, then he and Percy slid down the tree with their wheels and jumped onto the ground. "It's a better view up there," Henry said, "But if you REALLY want to hunt properly and get some good heights," the 4 engines looked at each other excitedly "You should go to my forest." Henry finished. Then Emily began, "It's been a long time since we all hunted together, I think we should do it again in honor of having a new member." They all whistled and Jocelyn hopped into Emily's cab to tell the others.


	7. CHAPTER 7 The Hunt

Chapter 7; The Hunt

"That sounds like an AMAZING idea Emily!" exclaimed Thomas once he heard about her idea and he turned to face everyone else, "But just before we go, I'll introduce the last 3 engines; Percy is the wild card, always up for crazy and dangerous things, Toby is the fatherly figure when he is here, always looking out for the safety of his fellow steam engine members, and Edward is the oldest and wisest engine. He can teach you how to hunt with Emily." Then all the engines prepared to head out and Jocelyn hopped into Thomas's cab.

All the Steam Team started heading out and found other engines which chuffed 5 times to Thomas as he chuffed back too, and soon they made it to Henry's Forest. The engines disconnected themselves from the rails (just kinda walked off) and started creeping into the forest. Henry and Percy climed the longest trees, and Edward, Gordon and Thomas crept into a river, where they perfectly blended in. Jocelyn thought that since the 3 of them were blue, they couldn't blend into anything, but she was wrong as she could barely see any of them in the water, except their eyes.

All the engines got into position and Jocelyn ran next to Emily, who she bumped into due to her perfect camouflage, then crouched next to her. "So what do we do now?" Jocelyn asked, and Emily replied, "Now we wait, rule number 1 about hunting, always get close to water because every animal needs to drink and will go to the nearest river or lake." Then Emily averted her attention to Jocelyn and said, "if you don't want anything to see you, crouch low to the ground, not too low so that your body doesn't get dragged or makes noise when you crawl, and not too high so that animals can see you." Jocelyn tried her best and after a few failed attempts (and falling on her stomach and ribs loudly) she finally managed to get into a hunting position.

"Shh!" whispered Emily, as Jocelyn looked forward in her crouched position and saw a herd of deer coming towards the river, Jocelyn looked over at Thomas, Gordon and Edward, and found them going closer to the deer and deeper into the water, until they were completely submerged.

Emily slowly crept behind the deer herd a few yards away from them and Jocelyn could see her smile widening at the deer, whilst Toby joined her side.

Then, Thomas, Gordon and Edward jumped out of the river and terrified the deer, scattering them and even dragging some that they caught back into the water, drowning them.

The rest of the deer scattered backwards and tried to get through the bushes, but once they popped their heads through the leaves, they were immediately bitten off by Emily and Toby, leaving headless, bloody bodies. Then, Jocelyn finally saw her chance to strike when one of the deers ran too close to her, she jumped out, and landed on top of a running doe.

Emily noticed this and shouted, "Go crazy Jocelyn!! Claw, bite, scratch, punch!!" As Jocelyn was a human, she was equipped with 4 vampire teeth at the top and bottom of her mouth, she bit into the deer's neck as hard as she could, and clawed and scratched at it's body. The deer let out wails of distress and agony and tried to shake Jocelyn off, but she wouldn't. Jocelyn kept on clawing with her feminine sharp nails, and finally managed to reach the meat of the deer, now scratching at it harder. The doe wailed loudly and threw Jocelyn off itself in a huge leap, Jocelyn landed hard on the ground and grunted in pain.

The wounded deer ran away from Jocelyn, making sounds as if it were laughing and teasing her, until Henry fell from the trees above and landed on her, crushing her under his weight.

"Aghh!" Shouted Jocelyn as she was angry that she had failed her first hunting. Percy also fell from the nearest tree, crushing a buck under him. "I can't believe this!" Jocelyn shouted kicking a rock. "There, there Jocelyn." soothed Edward as he moved closer to her, he was drenched, and so was the deer in his mouth. He dropped it with a big _plop!_

"No one gets it right the first time, heh, when I was a lot younger it took me forever to take down a deer." He chuckled, "Oh I remember that!" Said a voice behind all of them, everyone turned around to see Thomas approaching with another dead deer, "Edward could never capture a deer because of how thin he was and his horrible techniques!" Some of the engines started to chuckle, and Thomas picked up the dead deer and _plopped_ it in front of Jocelyn. "Here's a trick to strengthen those nails of yours, turn the deer so that it's belly faces you," Jocelyn did as she was told "Now scratch and tear at it's belly as hard as you can and don't stop if you find the meat or if your hands hurt, you're gonna go all the way to the lungs." Some of the engines started to gasp at Thomas's crazy idea, but he hushed them all and looked back at Jocelyn.

Jocelyn gulped, but then she started to claw quickly and rapidly at the deer's belly. "Scratch slower but with force, not fast and with little force." Jocelyn sighed and started scratching slower but with much more ferocity, and finally she got to the meat. The engines let out whoops of joy and Thomas nodded at Jocelyn, but she still wasn't done, she had to get to the lungs. She kept clawing as Thomas had taught her, and after breaking off and tearing off some obstacles and bones in the way, she finally reached the lungs.

All the engines cheered for her but Thomas soon silenced them and gave Jocelyn a straight face, "Jocelyn, cut the lungs open with your nails and keep your mouth OPEN." Jocelyn was very confused but did as she was told and when she cut open the lungs in one huge scratch, reddish water sprayed all into her mouth, making her actually swallow some. She backed away quickly and started to spit out all that was in her mouth. Then Thomas approached her and said, "This is how to get the cleanest water anywhere, the oxygen stored in the deer or another animal's lungs when you drown it combined with water makes your lungs a lot healthier AND the o2 mixed with water is the tastiest, healthiest, and cleanest water around!"

Jocelyn looked back at the deer's flooded lungs, she actually had to admit it was pretty tasty, and kept on drinking. Every other engine was amazed at Thomas's wise words and smart thinking, but soon everyone went back to eating the deers they had killed, and Emily and Edward taught Jocelyn how to eat one raw as everyone else was doing.


	8. CHAPTER 8 Civilization Beginning

CHAPTER 8; Civilization Beginning

When all the engines came out of the woods they found James waiting for them, Thomas dropped a dead deer in front of him and said to Jocelyn, "James cannot hunt with us because he is a very bright color and cannot hide well in the woods with that color." James nodded and started swallowing the deer whole, Thomas spoke again, "it is a big disadvantage because he is the strongest tracker we have, and the only time he can hunt is when it is fall."

All the engines started to head back to Tidmouth Sheds together, but then Jocelyn thought of a huge opportunity and chance to change the engine's lives. "Is there really no humans on this island?" She asked, "Not one" they said as they settled into their berths, "Can you guys carry trucks or coaches?" They all stared at each other and pondered Jocelyn's question. "We do have some coaches and trucks, but we don't use them. Why do you ask?"

She started shaking in excitement; "This could be a chance to change your lives!! Don't you ever get tired of being isolated from the outside world? Aren't you tired of people being scared of you?" The engines were really confused but answered, "no...not really," but then Gordon spoke up, "It's better to have people fear us! That way they leave us alone and know not to mess with us!" Some of the engines started agreeing with Gordon and nodding. "Yes," Jocelyn replied mockingly, "but that only makes people fear you more and you are in more danger of being killed, hunted or prosecuted. People fear what they don't know and if you are a threat to their living they will make sure that your kind goes extinct to protect themselves." Now all the engines were really paying attention and some even gasped in horror and even Gordon shut his yap.

"Do you really think they'll do that to us Jocelyn?" Percy peeped, "Oh yes Percy, I'm sure." was all she answered. "Well! Don't leave us hanging! Tell us what we can do!" exclaimed Thomas, all the engines started agreeing with him and asked Jocelyn the same question. Jocelyn thought for a moment then said, "in other parts of the world engines pull trains and goods to other places, basically they work for humans." Every engine snarled at the word "humans" but Jocelyn soon got them to quiet down as she explained the rest of her plan.

"We could get you work by pulling cars of goods to other places, and pulling coaches with very few people, and then keep improving until you can pull full-on full coaches of people!!!" All the engines started murmuring in agreement, until Thomas spoke up again and asked the question everyone was wanting to ask, "That sounds good, but who did you mean by 'we'?" Jocelyn smiled confidently; "I hoped you'd ask."

She then proceeded to take out her phone and dialed a phone number then held the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Jocelyn?!" Asked the voice of what seemed like a very young man at the other end, Jocelyn then answered, "Hello Topham, I got an important job for you, me, my sister, my father...and maybe my mother."


	9. CHAPTER 9 The “Nice” Meeting

Captain was out at sea, just floating around. It was normal for him though, he hadn't spotted a human in years and it was getting kind of boring with nothing fun to do...or kill. But then, his sharp senses picked up a scent he hadn't smelled in years; _Human._

Captain started submerging himself deeply in the water, and only his eyes were seen. Then he saw a large rowboat with 4 people in it, a young man, a husband and wife, and their daughter. Captain sniffed the air and waited for the perfect moment to pounce. Then the humans were in range and Captain exploded out of the water with a loud roar, and the humans started screaming their lungs out.

Captain placed his anchor claws on the boat (yes he can do that) and brought his mouth closer to the humans. Just as he was about to bite, there was a horrible, warm stench in the air. It was so bad that all the people in the boat covered their noses, but Captain only sniffed the air with wide eyes, then he got off the boat and followed the smell. It was blood.

(Back at the other side of the island) "Wow Thomas!! That really worked!!" Exclaimed Jocelyn as she and he saw Captain approaching the floating dead whale in the water, a mile of blood pooled around it, giving it the terrible odor.

"But...how did you manage this again? How did you kill the whale." She asked, and Thomas chuckled, "Oh, someone helped me with this task." Then out of the water exploded another figure, only it wasn't a boat, it was a large blue tender again, and once his face reached the air, he gasped taking in as much air as he could. "(INHALE) huff...puff...You didn't ask me to help you, you forced me too!!" Gordon yelled, and Thomas and Jocelyn laughed.

But then Jocelyn asked the question everyone wanted to know, "Wait...how is he floating?" Thomas looked at the floating Gordon and answered, "Yes, we engines can swim...well not all of us, but he blends very well in the water so whales can't see him, plus the ocean is huge and carrying an engine isn't much of a difficulty." Gordon took in a huge breath of air, and dove back under the water, and Thomas and Jocelyn watched as his giant shape slithered across the water and back onto land.

Gordon breathed heavily but felt someone couple up to him, and looked up to see Thomas hauling him to safety. Meanwhile Jocelyn watched as Captain took huge chunks and bites out of the dead whale and swallowed them whole, he also took out a few bones and crunched them under his jaws.

"Hey Jocelyn!!" Shouted the voice of a friend she knew very well. She turned around to see young thin man running towards her, as well as the rest of her family, but once they caught up to her, they hugged her so hard that she felt herself being crushed by all the pressure.

"WOAH!! H-hey!! Ow!" She squeaked as they all finally let go of her, "Man, you guys looked like you've seen a ghost or something!" She said, and then Topham answered, "Oh, you have no idea Jocelyn. We were just trying to get into the island, when all of a sudden this BIG, HUGE, bloodthirsty-" but he soon got quiet and looked behind Jocelyn in sheer terror.

Behind Jocelyn, everyone saw a huge engine that was approaching behind her slowly, with angry eyes and smoke billowing from his nostrils. "What?" Jocelyn said as she looked behind herself and saw Thomas. She wasn't afraid at all but out of nowhere she got yanked by her shirt by her dad and she was thrown behind him as he approached the engine with clenched fists. "You wanna play it off big boi?? Thinking you can attack my family like that?!! I'll make sure you don't EVER hurt my family!!!" Thomas immediately hissed so loudly everyone covered their ears, and he started getting into a hunting position, baring his teeth until his gums showed and was drooling.

"WAIT WAIT STOP!!!!!" Shouted Jocelyn as she got in between both of them, hands spread out. "Jocelyn? What are you doing? Get out of his way he might ram you!" yelled her father, but Jocelyn stayed where she was, then she looked over at Thomas, who never took his eyes off her father. Jocelyn moved into his view and he finally looked at her and started to calm down.

"Ya see Thomas? This is exactly what people will do if they see you like this." Thomas looked down at the ground sadly, and laid down loudly, shaking the ground underneath everyone.

"Wait, Jocelyn you know this giant beast?" asked her father, Thomas flinched at this, but Jocelyn quickly calmed him down by petting his smokebox, "Yes I do, and he's not a beast, dad!! He's an intelligent, skillful, hungry, and murderous-bloodthirsty engine!!" Everyone got quiet and stared at her with wide eyes, even Thomas was surprised. "Yep. I think I might've gotten a little too descriptive and I don't think that helped your case." Said Jocelyn to Thomas as he snorted in agreement.

Everyone was still amazed at how a deadly tank engine like the one they were witnessing right now could be so lovable and friendly to let Jocelyn pet him, they were all still pretty terrified but Jocelyn grabbed the hand of her father and approached it to Thomas's face. He tried to retaliate and yank his hand away but Jocelyn had a tight grip, then she finally put his hand just a few inches from Thomas's face, the father would have to do the rest.

"Now, you get closer," whispered Jocelyn to her father, as he squinted his eyes and got his hand a few centemeters closer, Thomas looked at his hand as it approached his nose, but Thomas decided to have a little fun, he opened his mouth and licked the father's hand with his giant, slimy tongue.

 _SLLLLLLUUUUUURRP!_ "Eeeww!!!" shouted everyone except Jocelyn who started laughing, and her dad quickly drew back his hand. "Ok Topham, your turn," Jocelyn said and grabbed his hand, "wait, me next?!" He gasped in shock as his hand was a few centimeters from Thomas's face. Thomas smirked and got ready to get petted by a man who never insulted him directly, but then he smelled something he had never smelled before, something sweet, but this smell was a better smelling sweet than blood, and Thomas never imagined that there would be anything sweeter than blood, he sniffed Topham's hand loudly, and then started licking it furiously.

"Woah, Thomas!! What's gotten into you?!" Shouted Jocelyn as she tried to pull the tank engine back, to no avail. Amazingly, Topham stood still for the entire time, only giggling at Thomas tickling his hand, "Maybe he smells something on you Topham, what did you eat before you got here?" Asked Jocelyn, and he answered shyly; "4 bars of Hershey chocolate." " _Chocolate."_ Repeated Thomas, finally pausing from licking Topham's hand, everyone gasped loudly; "WHAT?!" They all screamed, "HE CAN TALK?!!!"

Thomas then proceeded to sniff Topham's entire body, and then gently with his dagger teeth he pulled out a big wrapped Hershey chocolate bar from Topham's pant pockets, "Hey!! Give that back!! It's my only source of food around here!!" Topham yelled to Thomas, but the tank engine avoided each one of Topham's attempts to grab the chocolate, and Thomas swallowed it whole, with the wrapper.

Thomas then began to gag loudly and threw it up in front of Jocelyn and everyone backed away in disgust except her, "Oh Thomas," she chuckled as she picked up the wet and slimy chocolate bar, "You shouldn't eat it with the wrapper, you must always remove the wrapper BEFORE eating it." Then she removed the wrapper and popped a piece of the chocolate into her mouth as Topham began to turn green, and she threw the rest of it into Thomas's mouth, and he started chewing loudly and licking his entire mouth, smiling widely as he did it, he LOVED this new "chocolate" stuff!

"Ok! Now that that's settled, who else wants to meet him?" She asked.


	10. CHAPTER 10 Civilization Struggles

"Ok, now that you all have met Thomas and he is trying to shake all the chocolate out of Topham, there is a real reason of why I have called y'all here...Thomas, put him down!" Yelled Jocelyn, and Thomas let go of Topham, who he had grabbed by the shirt with his teeth and shook him about, trying to get more chocolate out of him.

"The real reason is because, these giant monstrosities you think they are, were once abused slaves that worked for these horrible engineers that whipped them and abused them without stop, until this one tank engine, saved them all from their oppression and became their leader. But now if the rest of the world finds out that they are carnivorous engines who feed off of anything they can find, then they will surely come here and exterminate every single one of them." Thomas lied down sadly, and everyone that was there could not help but feel pity for him.

"So I want you all to help me to put him and his friends to work, that way people can come and see that even though they are live engines with emotions, they can work like regular trains and never cause a threat to anyone ever again." Jocelyn's family thought for a moment, then they said, "Yes, we'll help you Jocelyn and...Thomas was it? We will make sure you and your kind never go extinct." Thomas smiled brightly and stood up and licked every single family member.

"Ok Thomas, now that that's settled, where are the coaches you were talking about?" Jocelyn asked.

Everyone jumped into Thomas's cab as he ordered and drove everyone to a yard where there were the coaches that the engineers had used before to make them pull illegal things across the country, and Thomas looked around to see if he could find any live coaches, and sure enough, he found some light brown female coaches that were snoring, asleep.

Thomas went straight for them, and poked one of them with his nose to see if they would respond, the coach opened one eye slowly, but once it saw Thomas, she hissed loudly, Thomas backed up quickly and hissed back, and soon it looked like there would be an impossible fight (since you know coaches can't really do anything.)

"Wait! Thomas!" Jocelyn shouted, Thomas looked back at her, "we're trying to get these coaches to LIKE us, not be scared or angry at us."

Jocelyn jumped out of Thomas's cab and walked slowly towards the coaches, stretching out her hand, "hey girl, we aren't here to hurt you," she whispered as she approached the coaches, who were snarling at her. "Shhh...please don't be afraid," Jocelyn said as she held her hand still to let the coach sniff it.

The coach still didn't trust her so she lunged a bite towards Jocelyn's hand, but since Jocelyn had learned to dodge all of Thomas's bites, she dodged this one too. The coach was surprised, but then grunted at Jocelyn. "She says she don't like you," stated Thomas, looking angrily at the coach, then Jocelyn's mom raced down from Thomas's cab and examined her daughter's hand, looking horrified.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said as the mother still franctically searched for any wounds, all Jocelyn could do was wait.

When her mother was FINALLY done, Jocelyn walked up to Thomas's face and said, "lick my hand." Thomas was confused; "What?" Jocelyn repeated; "lick my hand, they might notice the scent and not attack." So Thomas did as he was told, with his giant slobbery tongue he licked her hand and then she approached the coaches one more time.

The coaches started growling again once she got closer, but when she put her hand close enough for them to smell, they recognized the scent and lowered their guard, everyone in Thomas's cab (and even Thomas himself) was amazed by Jocelyn's smart thinking.

"Perfect, now, can you coaches speak?" Jocelyn asked, the coaches looked back at each other and mumbled; "maybe." Thomas burst out in laughter at their silly response, but they growled back at him quieting him down.

"Ok, then please listen; your kind is in danger of going extinct along with these precious engines, because people can hunt you down by seeing that you are alive. BUT if you act like regular coaches and regular engines, then no one will think of harming you." The coaches listened to Jocelyn but with not much interest. They didn't care what happened to the steamies as long as it didn't happen to them, but they still considered the thought.

"Eh, well...fine we'll help you, just as long as we get our naps and rests every once in a while." They responded in sync. Jocelyn was shaking with excitement and then told Thomas to get onto the turntable, Topham had experience with engines so he knew how to operate a turntable. Thomas however, didn't exactly like turntables, not even the one at Tidmouth Sheds (which was broken off so a few slave diesels had to fix it, somehow.)

Thomas wasn't so bright with the idea of a turntable, and once he got on everyone understood why; he shook while he was on it, never moved in sync with it, and it felt like it would be destroyed under his weight since it wasn't used in years. But finally, he turned around safely and backed up to the coaches; "Ok, now what do I do? I haven't done this in years!" He shouted. Topham connected his coupling rod to the coaches, and as Thomas started to move slowly he asked the coaches some questions.

"So... what's your names?" He asked meekly, the coaches responded, "I'm Annie, and the other behind me is my sister Clarabelle, and you are going too fast." "Yeah, ok...wait What??" Thomas stopped suddenly and was held back somehow. He looked back at the coaches and found that they had put their brakes on, even though he wasn't going very fast.

"Oh come on!! I wasn't even going very fast!" He shouted at them, but it came out in vain because the coaches still refused to remove their brakes. Thomas got angry and started to pull against their brakes, then the coaches started getting angry at him and kept holding back.

From a far away distance the family could see Thomas roaring and struggling and yelling at the coaches, and Jocelyn said; "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	11. CHAPTER 11 Help from a mate

**A/N please no one pay attention to the comment that says "if you Don't read my stories I'll find you in real life." Because they are trying to impersonate other users to get them blocked, thanks FantasyNerd306 for the warning. Now, on with the story!!!**

"Woah woah Thomas! Stop!" Jocelyn yelled as Thomas finally stopped trying to force the coaches to move.

"Hmf! If you will not treat us respectfully then we will not go anywhere with you." The coaches hissed, Thomas growled back, but Jocelyn thought about this for a moment; _If I can get someone to teach Thomas to be respectful, that might help us! But who do I know that is capable of teaching such a stubborn engine?_ She pondered for a moment, then answered herself out loud, "The one he'll actually listen too!" Then she shot up and ran to her family.

"I need to go to Muffle Mountain," she told them, and her young sister said, "What mountain?" To which Jocelyn replied; "MUFFLE mountain, where Thomas's girlfriend lives." Topham squished his chubby cheeks and said; "Aaaww! Thomas has a girlfriend!?" Everyone looked at him like " _really?_ " But Jocelyn's sister only made a disgusted face, she didn't agree with the idea of trains having mates.

"Well, I have to go alone because the journey is long and I know none of you like walking," Jocelyn's family chuckled in agreement. So Jocelyn started to make her way towards the Magic Buffers and when she got there she rushed through them.

At the other side she had no time to marvel at the sights because it was a matter of time before people will find out that Jocelyn and her family had been gone for too long.

When she finally raced past the other buffers she raced down Muffle Mountain and into the tunnel below. When she got in she peeped a quick "hello" to Burnett and Lily who just stared at her in confusion and answered back too slowly because she was running too fast.

She threw open the shed door and collapsed immediately from all the running and exhaustion but didn't hit the floor as expected, instead she was caught by Lady, who was looking up at her anxiously.

"Jocelyn what's wrong?" She asked, Jocelyn panted loudly and Lady placed her on the ground to regain her composure. Unfortunately, Lady's babies licked Jocelyn all over her face not giving her rest, but making her laugh and lose more of her breath, luckily Lady pulled them all back so Jocelyn could finally speak.

"Thomas needs your help, he can't treat coaches correctly and I thought that if you help him, he could learn to be just as respectful of everyone just like you." Lady smiled at the compliment, but then looked down at her babies in worry. "What about my babies? Who will watch them while I'm gone?" Jocelyn pondered for a moment, then raced out of the shed.

Jocelyn came back a few minutes later with Lily, Burnett, and Patch. Burnett started; "Of course we'll take care of your children, Lady." Patch followed, "Yeah, we'll watch 'em. You go and save your engine-kind." Lady looked up at all of them and smiled; "Ok Jocelyn, let's go."

Back on Sodor (yeah it was a fast journey) Lady raced to the yards and found Thomas looking angry but depressed with the coaches behind him, (with their brakes still on) but his expression changed when he saw Lady.

"Lady!!" He shouted and with all the willpower he had he raced up to her so fast that even the brakes on the coaches didn't hold him back. He went up to her and they nuzzled each other for what seemed like 5 minutes, and that was enough for Jocelyn's younger sister to go pale green.

"Ok you two, break it up. I brought her here for a reason Thomas." Jocelyn stated in Lady's cab. "Oh?" asked Thomas, and Lady then said to him, "I'm going to teach you some manners, Thomas, on how to be more kind and respectful to others, even if they're not engines."

She then asked Topham to uncouple Thomas and when he did she asked Thomas to follow her, but he was so eager to leave the coaches that he raced off immediately once he was uncoupled, but that move made him smash directly behind into Lady and when she felt the impact she instantly turned around and growled at Thomas so loudly that his entire body turned white and he felt like a mouse to Lady. After intimidating him she made a gesture for him to keep following, and Jocelyn and her family stayed behind.

They arrived at Arlesburgh Harbour and quickly hid in some bushes staring out at the tracks. "Um...Lady, why are we here?" Thomas asked, she quickly shushed him when they heard chuffing nearby and saw a green Great Western engine pass (no, actually he was waddling) by them. "If I want to teach you how to respect some coaches, I know exactly which coaches to start with." And she pushed him over to see 3 sleeping slip coaches, snoring so loudly that their sharp teeth were seen underneath their flapping lips.

"Wait, you want to get THOSE 3? Don't you know that they have the loudest alarm ever?! If we take them and they notice us, they'll make such a huge ruckus that Duck will come racing for them and we'll be DEAD." Thomas hastily spoke, but Lady reassured him that they'll be fine.

(Story Time!) Duck was a pretty strong engine, he spent most of his life pulling the heaviest trains and cargo for those horrible engineers and he always strained himself so much that one day he pulled a rod (muscle) and that made traveling for him so much more difficult that he waddled around as he traveled. He is not fond of the idea of going fast or traveling (walking for engines) anywhere but when it comes to his slip coaches, You BETTER BELIEVE HE'S FAST. He'll go so fast that you won't believe he ever hurt himself, and he'll kill you just as you're taking his slip coaches. Many engines have asked to borrow them (because they are the nicest coaches you'll ever meet) but he'll always refuse or attack, and his coaches still love him.

Now end of story-time, back to today; *WHOOP*

Thomas shook nervously in great fear when he saw the Great Western engine pass by again and Lady whispered to him that Duck also protects the ducks of the harbor and helps them protect their nests which are at the other side of the harbor away from his coaches and he'll go over there to watch them soon.

Then she remembered something and licked her lips, "What is it?" Thomas asked her, then she said to him, "this is the Duck nursing season, they have eggs and possibly baby ducklings at this time, and it would be sad not to take advantage of that time and get a little snack." Thomas stared at her in awe, "Wow...you REAAAALLLY want Duck to kill us today!" He said sarcastically, then Lady noticed that Duck was leaving for the other side of the harbor and she gave the signal to Thomas to come out of their hiding spot.

They both slowly approached the snoring coaches and as carefully as he could Thomas backed up to the coaches and Lady coupled him up with her teeth, then she raced behind Duck for the duck nests.

She found Duck sitting next to the duck nests that were on a cliff and also saw ducks sitting on top of him, then he got up and went back towards the other side of the harbor to his slip coaches, without seeing Lady. Lady seized this chance and raced up to the duck nests and sure enough she saw baby chicks and many eggs in the nests.

The ducks started to peck her loudly and angrily, but she just bit at them from the air and went back to the nests. She swallowed some chicks and eggs and kept them in a pocket in the back of her throat to keep them from breaking and to save some for Thomas later. Then when she had no more space and thought she had grabbed enough she raced back to Thomas.

Duck was traveling back when he saw Thomas coupled to his slip coaches, Duck got so angry that he was about to slam into Thomas, but Thomas knew what to do, Lady had told him. "Wait! Duck! You should go after your ducks because they are being attacked...and eaten." Duck started to get nervous and after thinking back-and-forth he quickly raced away to the ducks. Thomas felt relieved and when he saw Lady come back. He smirked and said, "Took you long enough."

 **A/N Okay since this is getting too big I'm going to make a part 2 of this...soooo Stay tuned and I will see you all next time, Bye bye!!!**


	12. CHAPTER 11 Hfam Part 2

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I know you missed me, now come on let's go before Duck comes back!" Lady whispered as she approached the slip coaches from the side. Thomas didn't think twice and started to move slowly away with the coaches...AND THEN THERE WAS TROUBLE. :D

Thomas started the slip coaches a little too early and pulled hard on their coupling making them snarl and squint their eyes open.

"Yep, I'm gonna need to teach you to NOT START FAST!!! Like you did with Annie and Clarabelle!" Lady screamed at Thomas so loudly that the coaches fully opened their eyes in surprise, and when they didn't see a Great Western engine but a tank engine in front of them, they went CRAZY.

 _HISSSSS!!!!! GROWL!!!!!! RAAAAAARGH!!!!!!_

Thomas and Lady shut their eyes tight at the loud ruckus the slip coaches were making, then Thomas opened his eyes and looked angrily at Lady, she chuckled nervously, then they heard the whistle of a Great Western engine getting louder and louder towards them. "We're gonna die...WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Thomas cried, Lady looked behind them and saw Duck just a few miles behind them, "No we're not!" She shouted and started shoving the coaches from behind leaving Thomas no choice but to go forward.

Thomas and Lady weren't even halfway out of Arlesburgh when they heard Duck's whistle get closer than ever before, "WHAT DO WE DO??" Shouted Thomas in panic, Lady looked around to see if there was anything she could do, then she looked at the slip coaches continuing to make their ruckus, and she moved out from behind the coaches to the side of them, she bit the coupling off the last slip coach disconnecting it from the others, and she let it go and it started to roll away, continuing it's ruckus, and not after long did she see Duck racing after it and away from her and Thomas.

"Phew!" She shouted in victory, then came up to a racing Thomas's side. "What happened back there I heard a crunch of a coupling and something disconnect?" He asked, she responded "don't worry I'll tell you later, but for now keep those pistons pumping and FULL STEAM AHEAD!!" Thomas obeyed her and started speeding up until they arrived back to their coach shed and with Jocelyn and her family.

 **Ok ok: A/N I have been through a week stage of not watching Thomas and Friends and entering my Five Nights at Freddy's Fandom again and this is the longest I've ever been away from my story, so sorry for everything. I'm gonna try my best to finish the story and make long chapters again and return to the Thomas fandom again.**

 **Lots of Love-ThomasFanfictionista (o.my.gosh that is the first time I have ever done that :p!)**


	13. CHAPTER 12 TRAINing (pffffft)

Once Thomas and Lady caught their breath and Jocelyn put take over the slip coaches mouths (which is hard because of their teeth and huge mouths) Lady could finally start to teach Thomas how to respect and use coaches properly.

"Ok! Lesson 1 (and the most obvious)" she mumbled, "Never start the coaches too fast, you might bump them and they could end up bumping you in return." So Thomas did as Lady had said, he started pulling the slip coaches (bumping them a few times) until he finally managed to pull them nicely and slowly.

"Great work. Now lesson 2, once you start pulling the coaches slowly out, you will have to start traveling faster because if you keep going slowly, then they will continually bump you and not travel well." Thomas speeded up a little and occasionally went too fast for the coaches liking, but after a few tries he managed to go at the speed pace the coaches enjoyed and didn't hiss at him at.

"Okay, now the final lesson is that when you pull coaches, you must obey everything they say, because they are the ones behind you and can see a lot better what is happening from behind, and also must tell you to wait for passengers, especially the ones that need more care. Another tip is to say nice things to them so they like and obey you more."

Thomas groaned loudly at hearing of "acting _nice_ " but Lady hissed at him to shut him up. "Jocelyn, could you please remove the tape from the slip coaches?" As Jocelyn walked towards the coaches Lady suddenly appeared right beside her and looked at the coaches seriously in the eyes, then she said, "and if one of you starts yelling or snarling, I will make sure that Duck never finds you unless he digs 6 feet UNDER THE GROUND!!!!!" She shouted so loudly the island echoed, and the sweating slip coaches nodded in fear. Jocelyn then went back to removing the tape.

Thomas arrived at the old decaying station where the engineers used to pick up and drop off illegal goods (drugs) for trains to carry. All the engines thought that the place should've been used for passengers considering how big it was, but no people would travel to the isolated island due to never knowing about it.

Thomas pulled up and found Jocelyn's family at the station, acting as passengers to be picked up. He stopped slowly and the coaches were really impressed, then Jocelyn's family boarded on and sat down on the slip coaches.

Lady was watching from the front how well Thomas had improved with the coaches, and thought he was doing quite well with pulling into and out of the station, but now it all mattered on how he would obey the coaches. Thomas blushed with embarrassment at Lady, then said, "Is there anyone behind me?" The back coach responded a no, then Thomas asked if they were all ready to go, they all agreed and Thomas gave a sigh of relief once he started pulling out of the station and Lady smiling at him.

Thomas puffed around the island once in a full loop before coming back into the station and Lady cheering for him. Jocelyn and her family got out of the coaches and complimented Thomas on how smooth the ride was, then they thanked Lady for her lessons and she headed back for Muffle Mountain (after giving Thomas a big smooch.)

Then Thomas places The slip coaches next to Annie and Clarabelle, and they told them how gentle Thomas was with them and how he had improved.

Then Thomas went back to Tidmouth Sheds and only found Edward missing, "He went out to go hunt, he was ravenous apparently" grumbled Gordon, and all the other engines agreed with him.

"Well, I will now introduce you to the rest of Jocelyn's family!" Thomas said as they all got out of his cab. "MORE HUMANS?!! Oh the INDIGNITY!! Next thing you know he's gonna invite a whole human city here!" Shouted Gordon at the top of his lungs, some of the engines grumbled in agreement, others simply ignored him, and Thomas definitely hissed at him.

After all the engines got to meet Jocelyn's family, Edward finally came back, he was covered and leaves and everyone laughed at him when he said he couldn't catch anything without the help from his friends.

Edwards shook to remove all the wet leaves from himself, but didn't succeed, then Topham offered to help him. He took off the leaves slowly and nicely, and for the first time in a while, Edward started purring.

"Wha-HOW?" Exclaimed James, Edward replied, "his big chunky fingers feel so good on my boiler," and when Topham heard this, he started to scratch Edward's boiler and funnel, which he enjoyed so much that he collapsed leaving Topham to scratch his belly (undercarriage.) Topham had a huge smile on his face, and hugged the purring Edward and said, "I really like this one, he's my new favorite!" and he and Edward cuddled together in a tight hug.

"So Thomas" started James, " you came here for...what again?"

"Huh?...Oh! I came to tell you guys that you are now going to be learning how to pull passenger coaches from me! And your TRAINing starts right now!" Everyone groaned at Thomas's pun.

 **A/N There! Big chapter done! Now ye all have something to read while I make the next chapter.**

 **Lots of Love-ThomasFanfictionista**


	14. CHAPTER 13 Reform

All the engines soon learned how to pull coaches correctly and even Thomas finally managed to use Annie and Clarabelle just fine, and Gordon was extremely proud of himself since he mastered the art of pulling coaches, especially since he got some really expensive and classy express coaches. Henry would always fight Gordon over the great-quality coaches, and was about to win until he got tired of fighting and let Gordon keep them.

Then it was up to Jocelyn and her family to teach the engines how to act like civilized engines and not bloodthirsty, murderous animals.

First up was Gordon, they made him travel along the line with his express coaches and in the middle of the line came the first test, Jocelyn had placed a baby deer that was lassoed up to a tree next to Gordon's line to see if he could resist.

Gordon smirked triumphantly while traveling down his line until he came up to the baby deer tied to a tree, his eyes turned to slits and he started slowing down, then he saw the deer notice him and start to jiggle away, and that shot Gordon into overdrive as he pounced in front of the deer, reached down and literally sucked up the deer with his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"No no No!" Shouted Jocelyn as Gordon belched loudly and the thinnest stream of blood came out of his mouth. "You're not supposed to attack ANYTHING when you're at work! Look at your coaches!" Gordon turned around to see all his coaches right off the rails as impact from his jump, then looked to the ground in shame.

"Don't worry, accidents happen, but for now we're going to have to teach you to control your hunger for blood, but mostly your hunger." So she made him continue the line where more bigger, plumpier animals were, and Gordon passed each one of them with little struggle, until he arrived at the big fat cow, where the end of the line was.

It's huge plumpy body was in Gordon's mind calling out to him like _yeah, come eat me, you know you want to._ "Oh I do want to," he said out loud to his thoughts and soon he finished his run without focusing on the calf, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Great work!" Called out Jocelyn as she patted him on the boiler, "now we can head back to Tidmouth Sheds and I can explain to everyone what I think the problem is."

Gordon nodded in agreement, but then looked at the fat cow in the field and started to drool immensely, then looked at Jocelyn and asked, "Now can I...?" She nodded and he uncoupled his coaches and lunged for the cow and bit into it's back, crushing it's spine so loudly that Jocelyn heard it, then they traveled back together, one of them with a bleeding mess in its mouth.

"I think what the problem is that you guys are going to work hungry, so now me and my family are going to feed you regularly before anyone arrives and from then on you can continue your day without any problems." All the engines agreed with Jocelyn and that they would only get fed in the mornings and not again until late at night.

The engines were also placed on restrictions of hunting throughout entire days of work and would only work every day except Saturday, which was their time of rest.

Then after all these rules were placed and tested out, Jocelyn and her family thought that it was almost time to open the island to the public after Thomas spreads the message to the other engines about their plan, the only thing that was missing was that every engine needed to have a driver because that was how engines could drive and if people saw that the engines drove themselves then they would certainly freak out or think they are possessed, but Topham would soon teach them how to fake-drive an engine like professionals since he had experience with driving engines, and he quickly called shotgun on Edward.

 **A/N In The next chapter I'll reveal her which family member will get which engine :-)**


	15. CHAPTER 14 Ze Grand Opening

Jocelyn's younger sister had chosen Percy, Jocelyn's mother had chosen Emily, her father had chosen Gordon, and Jocelyn chose Thomas, but she also had a big liking for James, so she chose him sometimes. For the other engines who had no driver, Jocelyn had some friends come over who soon became professionals at pretending to drive and engine.

"Well, we're ready! We can now open the Island of Sodor to the public! And if people ask about the savage engines that lived here, tell them that those were just a myth and are now forgotten savage engines." Jocelyn explained to her family and friends, and they all agreed. Then they all went to work on creating video messages, posters, and advertisements about the island.

(2 days later) Captain was put to work on being the tug that would bring the big ships into the harbor, and now that his bloodlust had been tamed he was no longer a threat, but he didn't believe anyone would actually come to the island and thought this day would also be a break day and he didn't have to work, but his thoughts were quickly shoved away as he saw a huge cruise ship enter the harbor.

"And here folks we have the lengendary island of Sodor, once known to be inhabited with sentient savage trains but that was soon told to be all a myth! Will this island be all the people living in it promised? Or will you all leave and start a riot for a refund? Heh, (please chose the first option) Oh! And looky here! We've got a small alive tugboat ready to pull us into the harbor! How kind!" Shouted a speaker system of an energetic 30-year old man, and while Captain was about to attack the ship for being called little, but breathed it all out as he threw a rope at the ship.

As the passengers boarded off the boat at Brendan Docks they immediately started to take photos of the place and were extremely surprised when a little sentient green saddle tank engine took them off to the abandoned station.

The station had already had a makeover and was covered in decorations and all the passengers were amazed at what they were seeing.

Soon Jocelyn arrived on Thomas and stopped him as she got off at the station to welcome the passengers, but she couldn't even say hello because there were hundreds of news reporters and people taking photos of her and shouting questions. She tried to get the crowd to quiet down but couldn't so she had no choice but to answer their questions.

There were many she couldn't answer, like how did the trains come to life and how did you discipline them, but then one passenger asked what the station was called, and Jocelyn stood frozen and looked back at Thomas, he started to sweat and shrug at her then she turned her attention to Topham, who had just arrived on Edward.

"The station is named Knapford, after my father, and my father's father, and his father's father-" "OK! I think we get it Topham!" Shouted Jocelyn, and some of the passengers started chucking. Topham just crossed his arms, shrugged, walked back to Edward and rushed away.

Soon Gordon arrived with Jocelyn's father and the express, ready to take the passengers on a grand tour around Sodor, and then Emily arrived with Jocelyn's mother and the slip coaches to take the remaining passengers side by side with Gordon.

Thomas soon joined them side by side and they were all ready to leave together when Edward and Topham came rushing back together, whistling like crazy, and once Thomas and Jocelyn got a closer look they saw that Edward had huge wheel marks on him and was bleeding heavily.

"Edward...What Happened?!" Thomas stuttered and Edward panted heavily and collapsed onto the ground, Topham jumped out in time and said; "We were attacked by a small green engine and we tried to dodge him but he attacked us still for no reason, we think he was looking for something but we came here to warn you-he's coming soon!"

And as soon Topham finished, Thomas and Jocelyn turned white at the sight of a green Great Westerm engine racing towards them at high speed and he looked raging cross as the fire in his eyes grew closer and closer.

"Thomas, get Henry...NOW."


	16. CHAPTER 15 The Bloody Fight

**A/N "Hoo! I'm finally done with my hw, now to get back to my stor-DANG ITS BEEN OVER A WEEK!!!!" Yeah guys, I am SO sorry for leaving y'all hanging on a cliffhanger for over a week, it's just that I had HUGE hw projects for my Honors English classes and I had to write a book for my project and I usually wouldn't go to sleep until 12 pm, so I had no time to continue this story, but now I have! On with ze story;!!!!!!**

Thomas raced back to Tidmouth without Jocelyn and no one noticed because they were all looking at the crazed GW engine racing towards them, and soon they all started to panic, *not a good impression for an island trying to reform from it's old bad ways.*

Thomas flew through the turntable and found Henry sitting in his shed without a worry in the world, he was enjoying his day off.

"HENRY!!!!" Thomas screamed as he punched on his breaks; "DUCK IS GOING TO ATTACK US! WE NEED YOUR HELP NOW!!!" Henry looked up with wide eyes of concern, then quickly shot up and flew past the turntable, with Thomas racing behind, "So much for my day off" Henry muttered.

They both arrived in a split second to Knapford Station, and once Henry saw Duck, he growled and raced for him. Jocelyn, thinking she could be of help (and convince the passengers that Henry did have a driver) jumped into Henry's cab as he was racing past.

Henry raced like the wind towards Duck and once they reached each other, Henry jumped his highest jump and landed on Duck, sending both of them rolling off the rails. Whilst Henry was rolling with Duck, he curled his entire body (including tender) around Duck constricting him, and also bit down on Duck's smokebox with brute force.

Duck screamed at the pain, but he had an advantage, he was a lot smaller than Henry, which meant he could easily escape Henry's constriction, but the disadvantage that he had, was how to escape Henry's bite. Duck decided he had to make sacrifices, and slip off Henry's bite along with his body, and Henry's sharp teeth sliced along his metal frames as he slipped away from him.

Duck's neck started bleeding in pain as Henry chuckled at him, licking his lips from all the blood. This drove Duck angrier and he charged towards Henry.

"C'mon boy, you got this, TEAR HIM IN HALF." Jocelyn motivated Henry, as he roared loudly and jumped up and fell down on Duck as he was just trying to ram him. Duck was staring at Henry's undercarriage as Henry was trying to crush him under his weight, "like what you see?" Teased Henry (ok my mind just went dirty let's just stop) Duck stared wide eyed at Henry, then frowned and tried to bite his testicles. This horrified Henry and soon he jumped over and off of Duck, wanting to keep his testicles.

Duck smirked and turned around and lunged at Henry, catching him off guard and slamming him onto the rails as he bit his boiler.

Henry roared in pain, but knew he couldn't exactly do anything, tearing away from Duck's bite might end up in him loosing a chunk of his boiler in Duck's mouth. Henry thought and thought, and soon he thought of an idea that might be stupid but just...might...work, he wiggled from Duck's mouth, and soon Duck's teeth started slipping out until Henry could jump out from Duck's grasp.

Henry rolled off and jumped back at Duck, but this time Duck was prepared and jumped straight for Henry at the same time, resulting in them bonking their heads together and dizzying Henry a bit. Duck took this to his advantage and jumped onto Henry, biting him on the boiler once more, and the bite was enough to snap Henry out of his daze as he bucked and kicked like a bull during a bull fight.

The bucking did no good and soon Henry had to use Gordon's method when he fought Thomas, to roll on the ground, so he did, but was amazed when Duck still held on, this time biting even harder, drawing more blood from Henry's boiler.

Soon Henry found himself slowing down and slowly slipping into unconsciousness from the loss of blood and pain, and with a final groan, he collapsed onto the ground, with a loud _thud_.

Jocelyn, tried to wake Henry up but hid once Duck removed his teeth and looked at his work beneath him, he scoffed at the limp body and went back to racing towards Knapford.

Jocelyn stayed with the pale Henry, crying while hugging him and staining his bloody face in tears, and then in her blurry vision she saw a blue figure racing towards her. She closed her eyes expecting to get hit, but then felt warm breath and a big nose nuzzle her softly, she looked up to see triangle eyebrows, black eyes and gray face looking at her in sympathy.

"D-do you know if he is dead o-or not?" She stuttered, the blue engine walked over to Henry, inspecting him and placing a wheel near a specific part of his undercarriage. The blue engine sighed in relief and said, "he's only unconscious, he's alive, but he lost a lot of blood, we've better get him to the Steamworks quick or he'll be in an even worse state."

Thomas dropped Henry off at the Steamworks on a flatbed, and Victor quickly took him to the repairs. In Thomas's cab, Jocelyn felt Thomas stop and sigh, looking at the ground as if in shame, she was about to ask him what was wrong, but he then looked up at her and said, "It's time for you to learn the truth."

 **A/N Hopefully this huge chapter makes up for the time I spent away from this story, as always, I love y'alls support and I'll see y'all next time, byeyo!**


	17. CHAPTER 16 The Truth (Exposition)

"What do you mean, Thomas?" Jocelyn asked, but he didn't answer and just raced ahead to Knapford and found Emily and Gordon fighting back against Duck, to not much avail and the passengers were in a large panic, then Thomas raced back to Tidmouth and commanded Everyone who was in the sheds (Edward was also at the Steamworks so he wasn't there) to fight back against Duck and hold him off for as long as physically possible, and all the engines nodded and raced out to join the fight.

Thomas then went into his own shed and told Jocelyn to shut the door behind them and make sure no one could see them in there, she got a little worried but did as he told and made sure no one was watching them.

Then back inside, Thomas sat down and sighed and looked at Jocelyn with a sad look, then Jocelyn remembered something important; "Hey, didn't you fight Gordon and beat him easily? Duck is no different, you should get out there and fight him and you would surely win!" She exclaimed proudly, but Thomas's looked drooped more and he said, "That's just what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Jocelyn, I never beat Gordon."

The whole room went deadpan. Not a single sound was heard, only the faint sound of fighting from outside.

"Then how-" She was about to finish her question, but then Thomas lifted a wheel up and punched a brick into the back of his shed and the big triggered the whole wall of his shed to turn over, revealing a huge shelf of hundreds of glass bottles of orange liquid with a tape name spelling, "OVERDRIVE."

"Wha-what is this?" Jocelyn stuttered, Thomas picked one up with his teeth and slowly carried it over to Jocelyn, and she picked it up and examined the large glass bottle.

"When I yelled at everyone to look away from me and Gordon fighting to look at the imaginary Flying Scotsman, they were all too busy looking and I slipped this liquid inside my water tank and it gave me the strength I needed to fight Gordon." Thomas explained, Jocelyn was still confused, so he explained the purpose of the orange liquid.

"This liquid is called the "OVERIDE" substance, and it gives you extra adrenaline, more strength, and could turn you into the strongest monster around without changing how you look." He explained, Jocelyn stared wide-eyed in surprise at Thomas's explanation and it kind of broke her inside, this blue tank engine in front of her wasn't the strongest of the pack or with the highest authority, he was just a regular engine like everyone else and everyone looked up to him, even though he was just one of them and had no different or special features than anyone else.

But Jocelyn didn't care about that, she still loved this engine and would do anything for him.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked, "The plan is that you will pour this overdrive liquid into me again, and I will fight back against Duck and beat him just like I did to Gordon, this is no longer about showing off or trying to be better than anyone else, it's about saving our friends!" And Thomas positioned himself so that Jocelyn could climb his footplate and get to his water tank.

She opened the water tank and took the cap off the OVERDRIVE bottle, and looked at Thomas as he looked back at her, "are you ready?" She asked. "Jocelyn, I was BORN ready!" He shouted in pride.

"Ok then, let's DO THIS!" She shouted and immediately started pouring the orange liquid inside his tank.

 **Oof, Don't you hate cliffhangers? *chuckles* Don't worry guys I'll continue this story as soon as I can, as always thank you for all the support and I'll see you next time! Byeyo!**


	18. CHAPTER 17 Overdrive Supa-Strive!

"AAAAUGH! I CAN'T HOLD HIM!!" Shouted James as he tried his best to hold Duck in his grasp by constricting him, but since he wasn't big enough as Henry it didn't work out very well and he couldn't even get half his body around Duck.

"Well-don't blame us-WE'RE TRYING!!!" Shouted Percy as he and Emily were ramming Duck at his sides trying to damage him severely, he eventually couldn't take it anymore and slipped away from James's constricting and hissed at everyone in anger, everyone-except the ones racing behind him.

"Yippe-Kay-Yay Engine-(bleeep)!!" Shouted James as he and Gordon rammed straight into Duck, knocking him off the rails and giving him a major dizziness.

"Woo-hoo!" Shouted James and Gordon as they high-fived each other with their wheels, but the celebration was short-lived because Duck soon got back up and once he regained his composure he saw the 2 engines that had knocked him out and started growling fiercely.

"What does it take to end this engine?!" Shouted Gordon as he and James both got ready to run, but then everyone got quiet when they heard the uncontrolled yelling of an engine slowly getting louder and closer.

"aaaaaaAAAA **AAA** AAAAAAA!!!!" shouted Thomas as he jumped into the fight looking like he had taken drugs (lol) and he slammed headfirst into Duck, sending him flying a few meters back.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Yelled Thomas to the Steam Team and they soon got Jocelyn out of his cab and raced for Knapford.

Thomas stood his ground as the Great Western engine came back slowly with a bloodied black eye, looking at Thomas with fire in his other eye, and then he chuckled darkly as they started to circle each other.

"Heh heh, so Thomas, you came back to try and 'be the hero' all over again haven't you?" Duck smirked. "This isn't about being a hero, it's about saving my friends from YOU!" Duck's smile grew even wider, "and why should they be afraid of me Thomas?"

"Because...because..." Thomas stuttered and soon realized what he had done. "Heh, that's right Thomas, YOU took my slip coaches, and therefore YOU aroused my anger, and because of YOUR mistake, you're friends are paying the price of YOUR foolishness. I never wanted to attack you or your friends, but I only did it because of YOU."

Thomas looked at the ground in shame, and Duck saw his opportunity; "But hey! I forgive you! Just to make you feel better, I'll put you out of your misery." He said darkly, and Thomas finally looked up to see him jumping straight for him, and biting his boiler.

"AAAOOOOOOW!" Yelled Thomas as Duck bit into him and soon the Overdrive liquid in his water tank started to react, and gave him the strength he needed to whip around so fast that Duck was thrown off him like a bullet.

"Wha-?" Stuttered Duck as he looked up and saw Thomas racing towards him at high speed, crashing into him and leaving a huge dent on his side tank.

Duck gasped when he saw his leaking water tank and knew he didn't have much time left, so he tried his best to clog up the hole with a large leaf and that only mildly helped him as the water started leaking lightly, but it still had enough to fight Thomas, so that's what he did.

Thomas and Duck started ramming into each other, biting, wheel-slicing (scratching), and when they thought that their bloody situation couldn't get any worse, they realized that they had moved far enough into the entrance to Knapford station, and engine and human watched as the males fought against each other violently.

"That's IT!! Why won't you DIE?!!!" Shouted Duck as he bit Thomas on the boiler and launched him into one of Gordon's express coaches which was chock-full of people, and most of them quickly raced out to avoid the collision, but some were not fast enough and Thomas crashed into the coach damaging it badly, but thanks to God, no one was hurt (miracles!)

Thomas got up woozily and shook himself from the minor debris he had caused to the coaches, but moved quickly in time when Duck's funnel was about to pummel through him.

Thomas breathed heavily and for the first time in a few years, he was actually really scared. There was no other engine like Duck on Sodor and his overdrive liquid was running out. He looked over to Jocelyn who, as if she could read his mind, pulled out an emergency bottle of overdrive she had kept on her pocket for just a time as this.

She raced behind the walls of Knapford station and Thomas quickly followed, he knew it would only take a while for Duck to get his funnel out of the coaches which he had pummeled.

Thomas rushed in after her and started to speak hastily; "HurryHurryHurryHurryHurryHurryHURRY!!!!" He shouted impatiently as Jocelyn quickly climbed him and opened his water tank squeezing all the overdrive liquid inside of him. He began to shake uneasily, but that was one of the effects of the overdrive, and it meant that it was working it's way into his system.

Thomas then roared loudly and raced out as the result of an adrenaline rush, and Duck was already getting his funnel out of the coaches.

Thomas raced up to him and rammed his side tanks, causing the GW engine to scream in pain, and Thomas kept ramming them until the water tanks started to tear open, releasing more water that they had.

Duck tried to find a way to cover them, but Thomas bit his boiler while he was off-guard, and kept biting harder as water and blood poured out of Duck, getting more hisses and growls out of Duck as he tried to get out of Thomas's grasp, but they soon turned into whimpers of pain as he started to loose consciousness from the loss of water and blood.

Thomas's eyes turned into slits as he let go of Duck and gave him a final ramming with his funnel, turning Duck over and sending him a few yards forward and off the rails.

Thomas then walked up to the bloodied body, making sure his rival was dead, but soon saw his face bleeding from cuts and heard his slow breathing. When he looked into the eyes of his rival, he saw that the eyes stared deep into his soul, with a look of disappointment.

"(shaky breath)...What a good f-friend you turned out to be...(cough!) I saw you as a g-great...leader, I helped you and James d-d-during the rebellion against the engineers...now I see who you really are...You only care about yourself, shame on me for believing you were actually m-my friend." Duck said between shaky breaths and coughs, Thomas looked down at him in shock, then his eyes started to water and he soon burst into tears nuzzling up to his former friend, but Duck just stared at the ground, not making eye contact with Thomas.


	19. CHAPTER 18 FINAL REFORM (end)

As Thomas cried on Duck's bleeding body, he heard the sounds of machinery rumbling on the ground, and machines flying in the air. Thomas looked up to see helicopters and people zipping down on ropes with guns pointing towards Thomas and they also circled Duck's beaten body.

The camouflaged-clothed men had tranquilizer darts in the guns pointing towards Thomas, and were just about to shoot when Jocelyn got in front of Thomas with her arms spread out.

"STOP! STOP! Don't shoot!!" Shouted Jocelyn as she tried to get their attention away from Thomas. One of the men said, "Little girl, back away from the monster or we'll tranquilize you too." But Jocelyn stayed where she was. "Very well then."

The army men raised up their guns at Thomas and at Jocelyn, when the crowd of passengers came racing towards the army men also shouting.

"Do not shoot them! They saved our lives!!" Shouted most of the passengers, and the army men looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean? Didn't you all call the army to help and save you from this savage tank engine?" They asked, the passengers then explained yes, but that Thomas had saved them and ended Duck before he could kill anyone. Thomas and Jocelyn both gave each other a small smile of relief.

"Ok then. We won't tranquilize the blue one," and people cheered and engines whistled happily, "but we WILL take the green one and experiment on him and incarcerate him." Thomas then watched as a crane picked up Duck and placed him on a flatbed of a truck, he raced up to the army men and said, "could you please heal him?" The men looked at the tank engine and shook their heads, "as soldiers of the army we can't just heal a dangerous criminal, but we will give him some minor repairs."

Thomas then nodded sadly and watched as the army took Duck away, but then one of the passengers said, "where's that train ride we were promised? Hopefully the island is safe now so we can travel on it." Thomas then remembered, "Oh dear! Sorry everyone! We'll get on it right away!"

(A few months later)

After the incident on the Island of Sodor, people started coming to the island for tours and to meet the sentient engines but mostly, to meet the tank engine that saved the lives of many.

Jocelyn, her family And Topham were just finishing hammering the decorations of Knapford station, (even though Topham barely helped) when they started to ponder who would be running the station, but most importantly, the whole island in general.

"Well," stated Jocelyn's younger sister, "I think Jocelyn should run the island because she was the one who knew and tamed all the savage engines, so she deserves to be queen!" Everyone shouted in agreement, while Jocelyn flushed with embarrassment, but she had other ideas.

"I think Topham should be ruling the island." She said. "What?!" Everyone exclaimed in confusion, but she merely responded; "I don't like working, and I'd rather live my life on the edge with Thomas than work endlessly and tiredly. Besides, Topham knows more about engines than I ever will, he's the best candidate for the job."

Topham looked like he was about to cry, but Jocelyn reassured him that he would run the island, and her family cheered for him.

(More months later)

Topham was now charge of the island and was doing a great job of running it, (he had also gained some weight) and the engines were all working hard and enjoyed it, no more whips or abuse, they were free of all their old tensions.

Lady came back too, and she settled next to Tidmouth Sheds and Thomas in her own little berth that Topham had built for her, and her children lived there as well, (once at a time because they were already so big.)

Jocelyn was at the top of a hill walking military style in front of 4 color-mixed young steam engines. "Alright! This is your 7th day of training! Show me what you got!! Get in your hunting positions!" The 4 steam engines quickly crouched down and got ready to pounce.

"GO! Get something big!!" Jocelyn shouted, and the 4 steam engines raced off like the wind, teasing each other of being faster or slower.

They came back half an hour later, the turquoise male (with the number 1), who's name was Oswald, had brought a large male buck.

The rose-gold female with no number, who's name was Nixie, brought back a small female doe.

The dark purple female with no number, who's name was Bonnie, brought back a crocodile.

And the sky cobalt blue with the golden number 1 female, who's name was Joslyn, brought back a cow, and her siblings giggled at her.

Jocelyn quickly quieted them down and accepted everyone's hunt (at least they weren't hunting geese anymore.) She then thought of her blue tank engine and wondered what he was doing, as she patted the bite marks on her arm she had gotten from him when they first met.

And Thomas was out and about on his branchline, proud that he and his friends have a new life on Sodor, and that their savage side was now forgotten by everyone. The engines became so popular, that a new T.V show was created called "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" in their honor, sure they hunted after the shows and their recordings, but by not eating humans their sharp teeth were starting to wear off, and turn into regular teeth.

Thomas sighed in happiness as he pulled Annie and Clarabelle along his line, but in the trees above at the side of his branchline, a figure was watching him and smiled evilly as his red eyes glowed fiercely.

THE END (?)

THE FORGOTTEN SAVAGE ENGINES

CREDITS;

Story by; THOMASFANFICTIONISTA

Music by; THOMA- oh wait there was no music

Inspiration: FANTASYNERD306 and TRiKID

Deleted Scenes; a little Easter egg was going to appear of Rosie being pregnant and protected by Stanley, Emily was going to be a mom and already have children (her mate was going to be James.)

 **A/N thank you all so much for your support throughout this story, and FantasyNerd306, you were my main inspiration for this story, I read your "Rise of The Engine Riders: Civil War" And I was AMAZED! I hope you didn't mind that I made a little thing slightly similar to your story, but I hope you enjoyed it! I loved reading everyone's comments on this story and it gave me fuel to keep writing, so for the final chapter of this story, thank you all so much, this is ThomasFanfictionista signing out, saying "thank you so much, for supporting me throughout this story and making me feel good all the way."**


End file.
